The Sickness
by SnApe's Wifey
Summary: Three years after Sasha's death, Harry drunkenly confesses his love for Ginny in front of all his friends. The next morning Ginny is deathly ill and Harry must travel the world to save her life. Sequel to 'Suspicions' - a thriller. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary**

Harry's life was left in ruins after Sasha's death. Lavender had stayed by his side supportively and after a few years, he found himself living with her in a small home in Godric's Hollow. Naturally Ron and Hermione had returned to Ron's family home, but soon after Hermione forced them to move and they too were stationed in Harry's ancestral home. Ginny and Draco had moved in together after a year but the difference in families becomes a big issue that threatens their relationship.

On Harry's 21st birthday, Ginny and Harry becomes insanely drunk and Harry confesses his returning love for his ex-girlfriend, but soon the group finds out its not just a hangover, she has an illness that no healer has come across before. Harry takes it upon himself to find a way to make her better, but Draco and Ron do not let him go alone. The trio find themselves in a different world where temptation is harder to resist than any of them would have imagined.

The second story in the series that sees old feelings coming back to cause problems. Course language and sex scenes. This one is still dark but more mystery.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

A/N - The second installment, please enjoy!!!

**Chapter One – Welcome Home/Now Leave**

"He gets out today", Draco said casually as he picked up his pile of washing that Ginny had folded using her wand.

Ginny was not paying attention; she nodded quickly and continued with the washing she was now hanging.

"He told mum he wants me to come to dinner", Draco continued, knowing soon enough she would hear him and then the argument would begin. When it came to his family, she was never happy.

"Dinner? Where", she was now listening. She had finished the washing and was now standing with her hand on her hip. He loved that she wasn't always dressed up like some other women. She was wearing baggy pants, a tight, slightly stained singlet and a headband in her hair but to him she was still as gorgeous as she was when she dressed up.

"At my house."

Ginny frowned, "And you're going by yourself?"

Draco swallowed nervously, "Well, I thought that would be the case but he's told mum that he needs to meet his son's girlfriend".

"But he's already met me. Remember I nearly died because of him, but I guess that slips your mind", she turned away from him, busying herself with cleaning products and other things in an attempt to hide her anger.

"Yes but he doesn't mean, meet as in see you for the first time. He means it like, you're my son's girlfriend, we should have dinner as you are almost part of the family and we need to get to know you", Draco reasoned in a calm voice. He didn't want her to start yelling because he was yelling.

"Drake, he will just use this as an excuse to treat me like shit and push you towards dumping me." She looked up at him now, watching his face.

"I won't let him", Draco said.

"Drake, I saw you with your father before he went to Azkaban, he is your idol, you do everything he tells you", Ginny said this in a nice voice but Draco did feel resentment towards her comment.

"Ginny, you don't get it. He is important to me, but I'm with you and I love you so he has to accept that".

"Or you will be banished like Tonk's and her family was".

Malfoy pursued his lips, "Ok, look, they are my family and I don't want you to talk about them like that. Please just come, I need you to and my mum likes you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess, but your dad's different".

Draco shook his head, walking towards her, then cupping her face with his hands, "No he isn't you are my life now and that's what matters to me, ok?"

Ginny looked at the honesty in his eyes, she had learned to tell when he lied. She forced a weak smile then kissed him gently.

Draco and Ginny lived in a rather large home in the centre of London and though Draco and Ginny were making a lot of money, the house had been a present for Draco from his parents for graduating Hogwarts three years prior. Draco had moved there after graduation and continued seeing Ginny while she lived at her family home with Ron and Hermione. A year down the track, Draco had suggested she move in with him and he would support her while she studied more because he had his trust fund and his fathers connections had got him placed in a rather prestigious job.

* * *

Harry Potter lived in a small cottage in Godric's Hollow. He had moved here after selling his godfathers house to a shady looking man after leaving school. The memories there hurt too much for him. Lavender had followed him obediently after leaving school. They never really discussed it but a relationship formed, and a first they both appeared happy. Harry had joined up for Auror training with Ginny and the pair had been hard workers. The course was good for Harry as they had paid him while he studied. Harry had also liked it because the two of them got to hang out a lot and Harry had missed spending time with Ginny, though he had not realised on his return to school. But things turned south from there. A year into his training, Harry left the strenuous course and ended up being unemployed for a long time. It was then that Lavender had to step up and take care of the man she loved. She had moved in with him straight out of school to look after him like he had indicted he had needed. While he had been training she had got a job with the Daily profit doing horoscope type things, which she enjoyed but when Harry had no income she needed a steady job where she worked more often. She was forced to get a job on Diagon alley at Madam Malkin's robe shop, where she worked overtime. No one bothered trying to tell her that Harry was just using her because he didn't know where to go after Sasha's death, so he latched onto the person he knew would have him and take care of him. Recently Harry had got a job and Lavender was able to return to her minor salary, part-time job.

The rest of her time she was running around after Harry.

"Sweetie, what do you want for dinner?"

Harry shrugged, he had had a day off for no reason so he had been home eating all day. He was sitting in his favourite chair in front of a muggle television he had got to kill time when he was unemployed. Lavender was standing in the doorway to the kitchen. She had just got home and her first task was to make her man dinner. She saw his shrug and replied, "I'll make you something nice ok?" He didn't reply.

In the kitchen, Lavender sat at the small table of mis-matched chairs and rested her head in her hands, tears welled up but she pushed them away. She didn't know what had happened to her life. Every time her mother saw her, she'd ask Lavender to leave Harry and move home but Lavender wouldn't leave him. It had taken too long to get him. In her mind she only had to soldier through this rut and he would be better again. He had been ok after Sasha died. He had treated her with respect and had been an active member in their relationship. But slowly that changed and he became distant. After falling out of Auror training he was just a shell of himself and though he never hit Lavender or anything like that, he barely showed an interest in her.

"Can you bring me a firewhiskey?" He called from the lounge.

Automatically, Lavender pulled herself together and bustled over to the alcohol cabinet. She poured him a drink and took it into him. He didn't say thank you, leaving Lavender to walk away and return to her solitude which was becoming more and more common in her home, even if Harry was around.

* * *

Hermione stepped out of the fireplace into her small cottage. She could tell Ron wasn't home immediately because his broomstick was not in its case on the wall. No doubt he'd gone to vent his frustrations with Harry again by playing a little one on one Quidditch. She sighed as she placed her bag down on a chair and took off her coat. He was hardly ever home these days. If he wasn't off with Harry, he was at his parents being looked after by his mother, because in her eyes Hermione wasn't doing a good enough job. Molly expected her to drop her career and be a good little housewife like Penny and Fleur were. But anyone who knew Hermione understood she was a smart, independent woman and she would never be a housewife. Her cooking indicted that much.

She did feel lonely a lot in her home, so she'd often visit Ginny but she knew Ginny wouldn't be home as she had the family dinner. Hermione shuddered at the thought. At least Ron's family wasn't that bad.

Hermione decided to make a quick dinner for one and curled up on the couch with a book. Ron would have to make something for himself when he got home. After half an hour of solitude, there was banging in the hallway and heavy foot steps.

"What's for dinner?" Ron called, not knowing where his girlfriend was.

"I've already eaten, you'll have to make something for yourself", Hermione called back, not lifting her eyes from the book in her hands.

"What?" Ron popped his head through to the lounge; his voice had a demanding tone.

Hermione sighed, put down her book and looked at Ron, "Ron, I'm sick of making dinner for us and you are never home, and when you do come home you never want it".

"Because its cold".

"Well heat it up, then", Hermione said loudly, picking up her book again as if the conversation was over.

Ron growled, "At least Lavender cooks Harry dinner".

Hermione felt her face redden with anger, she roughly put the book back down, "Then why don't you piss off and go live with them. Then you can have a good little housewife like Lavender. Because that's all you want isn't it? Some to replace your mother? You don't actually want a girlfriend do you?" Her voice was raised and her breathing had become heavy.

"Don't be silly, Hermione. I love you, I don't want a housewife", Ron said a little aggressively.

This got Hermione back up, "I'm not silly. Everyone but you can see it! If things don't change soon Ronald, I... well, I don't want to get to that point". She sighed as she picked up her book, "I'm going to bed". And without a good night, she wandered off to their bed.

* * *

Ginny had put on her favourite black dress. She loved this one because it was long and elegant but still made her look smoking hot. She needed a dress like this if she were to see Lucius again. The last time she had seen him was the war. He had been picked up after that and charged with murder, conspiring against the government, use of the unforgivable curses and many more things. Draco had told her that if Snape hadn't saved a written copy of the agreement between him and Draco (which was accompanied by a vouch for Draco's father's change of heart) then his father would have spend life in Azkaban. Lucky for Lucius there was no hard evidence of his crimes, other than Snape's Testimony that Lucius was still an active death eater. The fact that he had been wandless and locked in his own home was nothing against what Snape had to say.

It made Ginny so mad that a man who had been a criminal all his life (as far as she knew) could judge her and make her feel like she wasn't worth being in their family. She didn't truly know if he would act that way, but none of their previous encounters had given her hope that he would remain civil.

"You ready?" Draco knocked lightly on their bedroom door.

"Does he know that I'm living with you in the house they paid for?" she asked anxiously.

"What? Yes of course they do. And if they didn't it wouldn't matter, they bought the house for me and I choose who I live with".

Ginny nodded, checking herself one last time in the long mirror. "You look amazing", Draco said from behind her. Ginny blushed and giggled. He always made her feel beautiful.

"Ok", she said finally, "Lets head to the snake pitt". Making Draco frown.

The couple made their way out the front door of the house and once outside the gate, the grasped hands and disappeared with a small pop.

The couple reappeared outside large white gates that swung open just after they had arrived. Inside the gate, pure white peacocks were strutting the yards majestically. Ginny felt overwhelmed by the beauty and wondered how Lucius had managed to keep his home and his wealth after his imprisonment.

As if reading her mind Draco said aloud, "Father was very good at hiding money. The Ministry doesn't even know how much money we have".

Ginny did not approve but she keeps quiet for the sake of the man she loved and continued to walk up the path that was glowing in the moonlight. Once up at the front of the house, the large front doors swung open welcomingly. Inside stood Narcissa, a small smile playing across her face, "Welcome home, Draco", she said, holding her arms out for her son to hug her. Draco approached her and held her limply for a moment saying, "Hello Mother", he then looked at Ginny, indicating for her to greet his mother.

"Hello Mrs Malfoy", Ginny smiled kindly which Draco's mother returned.

"Hello dear", she did not open her arms for Ginny, "Lucius is in the sitting room. Come along".

The walked down a long hallway that Ginny had only once been down and turned left at the very end. Here sat Draco's father. Her had amazing long blonde hair that came down to his elbows and his clothes were very neat. Ginny noticed however that his face was sunken as if he had not eaten in months, or worse as if all happiness had been sucked from his body.

"Draco", he said curtly, standing to shake his son's hand, "Any you brought your.... friend".

"Girlfriend", Draco corrected him, but he didn't need correcting, he just wasn't going to call her that.

"Hello, Mr Malfoy", Ginny said politely, but Lucius just nodded stiffly.

"A drink is order I think", he said, making his way to the alcohol cabinet and removing a bottle which he poured into three glasses. Ginny instantly felt insulted, would he not even pour her a drink? But it soon became apparent that she was not to miss out on a drink because she received one as did Draco and his father, "Narcissa is not much of a drinker, she very rarely has a drink".

"Yes, I was a bit of trouble as a teenager. Alcohol is not very becoming of me".

Ginny wanted to laugh. The idea of Draco's mother being a fun, drunken teenage was farfetched in her book.

"So father, how does it feel?" Draco asked with a big grin.

"As it should feel. I was surprised that it took this long to process the release", He looked grimly at his wife then took a seat by the fireplace where he had been earlier. Draco followed his lead, grasping Ginny's hand as he did and pulling her with him.

"Yes, well, unfortunately the law enforcer working on your case may have had a little person knowledge into the crime and was fighting hard to disprove Snape's testimony", Draco replied, Ginny gulped. Snape's new testimony had not come to light until a year ago when McGonagall had properly emptied the last of his stuff. She immediately approached Draco who took the case forward. By this time Hermione had done her years training and had a years experience in the Magical Law Office and as the numbers were limited and she was so well educated, she was approached to take on the Ministry representative in the trail. She knew from her own experience that Lucius was bad but she could not gain enough evidence to win the appeal and Lucius was granted his freedom. But this was not instant as Hermione had held up the processing from the Law end and he was not released until 6 months after the case.

"Yes, I'm well aware of your friends grudge against our family", Lucius hissed, he was speaking to Draco by his eyes were on Ginny.

There was silence for a long time when Ginny looked at Lucius and he returned that with a hard glare.

"Ok, well, you were right on time, Dinner will be served now", Narcissa interrupted.

"Right", Draco stood, again he grabbed his partners hand and pulled her towards the dining room.

"I'll be right in, start without me", Lucius said, standing from his chair, watching them leave.

"What is his problem", Ginny hissed quietly through her teeth when her and Draco were alone in the dining room. His mother had gone to organised the house elf to serve dinner.

"Nothing", he said quietly, "Come on Gin, we just got here".

"I'm not the one doing anything!"

"Neither is he, your just so negative that everything he does seems to be a shot at you", Draco replied, frustrated.

"I do not think-".

"Dinner", Narcissa said, walking out from the doorway to the kitchen, "I hope your hungry".

"Yes", Draco replied smiling fakely, "I'm quite hungry".

Ginny nodded. To be honest she wasn't hungry. She could never eat when she was anxious, sad or angry and at the moment she was feeling all three. It would be hard work to eat.

The three of them sat down and began eating, there was polite dinner chatter that Ginny participated in but her mind was on Lucius. He had not returned in nearly 15 minutes she had calculated.

"Where's your father?" Ginny asked during a story that Draco had been telling his mother.

"I'm not sure", Draco replied. Ginny hated it when he came to his house. He put on that rich voice that made her think of him as some want to be 1600's royalty. He had gotten it from both his parents as they talked the same.

"I'm here", his voice started Ginny, she had been looking at the door that led to the sitting room. Lucius had appeared on the other side, "And I went to get the present that I have for Draco". He pulled out a small box and handed it to his son.

Draco took it with wonder in his eyes, "Open it now". Draco automatically obeyed and gently began to open the box. Lucius took a seat comfortably opposite Ginny.

"Father", Draco exclaimed, Ginny looked next to her at what Draco held. It was a necklace that was gold and was like a very small oval plate with the initials DM carved in them.

"It's a family heirloom. I found it the other day when I first got home and was checking my... things", he hesitated but continued, "It was your grandfathers, and so if you have a son, you know what he will be called, im sure".

"Dromino", Draco said absent-mindedly, still looking intently at the necklace.

"Yes, but of course children are not on the cards yet. You have so much potential and any child of your will of course be brought up the same way you were", he eyed Ginny with a disgusted look, "Not to have no respect for their pureblood heritage". Draco was not aware of the evil looks that were now being shared across the table.

"Draco knows these things, dear. This may not be a good time", Narcissa interjected.

"It's the perfect time. If he were married to a nice pureblood girl we would know he was on the right track, but he testing the waters, being adventurous, I do not want him to forget his values".

Ginny gapped, tears began to well, she was not directly being attacked but she felt every word he said as a blow to her heart.

"I'm not testing the waters father", Draco said, finally acknowledging the conversation occurring, "I know what I want".

Lucius snarled, "I did not raise you to bring dirt into our family", he said in a low growling voice.

"Ginny is not dirt", Draco replied strongly.

"She's dirt and you know it. She will never be welcome into my family", Lucius replied with malice, he was on his feet.

This was all Ginny could take, she got up and rushed from the room crying, Draco watched her go, waiting until she was gone.

He turned to his father, "She is not dirt and she will be part of this family when I marry her".

"You will not marry her", there was a pause and Lucius sat back down calmly, "Do what you want with her then get rid of her. She will only bring you down".

"No, she wont", Draco began to walk away, but then stopped and added, "And if you don't accept her, I no longer will be part of this family", he placed the necklace on the table and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter Two - Is it worth it?**

Draco found Ginny inside their home, she was sitting curled up on the couch, still in her dress. Draco didn't approach her straight away, instead he watch her prefectness from a distance. She was crying but he'd never seen such a beautiful face before.

"Gin?" He whispered, coming inside the room. He didn't move or respond, "Ginny?"

"I'm a strong, sensitive and amazing woman and I will not let your jailbait father bring me down".

Gin, I know, you are all those things and more", He sat beside her and pulled her into his embrace, "He had no right Ginny".

"He didn't", she sobbed, it had effected her more than most things would because it was her boyfriends family, and it matter what they thought because Draco cared what they thought, "And if that's how Im treated, Draco I don't know if this is worth it".

Draco felt a cold chill in his stomach, he didn't want her to throw away their relationship because of his father, "No, this is worth it. But you shouldn't have to put up with that and you wont I will never ask you to do that for me again".

"But they're your family, you can't choose them over me", tears were still falling.

Draco considered this, "Well, I'm not", he lied, "You don't have to see them until I talk them around. They will love you once I show them how much I love you".

"You still love me after what your dad said?" She smiled through the tears, he knew she was giving him shit but he did still over her after what his dad said and he told her.

With a serious face, he stared intently into her eyes, "I love you with all my heart. I don't ever wan another person. You are the most perfect, beautiful, kind, strong, sensitive, amazing person I've ever met and nothing that dick said will change how I feel".

Ginny's smile vanished and was replaced with a look of awe; she looked at him for a second then threw herself at him, kissing him passionately. She was straddling him, holding his face close to hers.

"I love you, Draco", she moaned through the kiss. That tipped Draco over the edge; he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

"Darling, your 21st birthdays coming up, what would you like to do?"

Harry didn't reply, he was sitting at the table eating, which on a rare occasion he did.

"Well I was thinking maybe going back to Hogsmeade and have a few drinks with our friends", she said cheerily, hoping he would approve.

"Lavender, I don't really care", he said.

"But it's your birth-".

"I DONT CARE!" he yelled, getting up and sliding his bowl off the table violently, "Do you just choose to ignore what I say?"

"No, Harry, please don't get angry, I just thought it might be nice to do something", she cowered.

"Well, I don't care. If you want to organise something go ahead but I don't care", He walked away, back to the lounge.

Lavender held back the tears until he had left the room. She cried because love could make her so miserable. Her love of Harry made her life a nightmare because he held so much resentment for her and himself.

* * *

Every couple of weeks, the Griffindor girls got together to had lunch together in London at a muggle restaurant or cafe to catch up and discuss their lives. This worked well as Ginny and Hermione were career women and didn't get much time for their friends and Parvati and Lavender needed time out of the house. After the girls had left school, they realised how much time they actually spend together and decided they needed to keep in touch.

As usual, Ginny and Hermione were there early. "I know he's your brother so you probably don't want to hear this, but I told him things have to change or else it's over. Im not putting up with him expecting me to baby him. I mean Im his partner, not his mum!"

Ginny nodded knowingly, "He's always relied on mum. He could never do anything for himself".

"I Know!" Hermione exclaimed, "I love him but Im not sure he loves me in the same way".

"He does love Hermione, he just isn't independent".

"How do I manage that? I'm so busy, I can't run around after him all the time and still keep my job, and if I did management it I'd resent him making my life like...." She paused and looked around her shoulders, "Lavender's" she whispered.

Ginny nodded again, "That girl is in denial".

"I know, but I don't dare tell her because that would make it worse. She'd get angry at me".

"I know I told her that Harry might need some space one time when I was over there and he started yelling, but she told me it was none of my business. I haven't really gone over their since then".

"I don't blame you".

"Here they come", Ginny whispered then they both looked up and waved to their friends, who responded the same way.

"Hey girlies", Parvati said happily, she was glowing.

"Hey Parvati", Ginny and Hermione said in unison.

"Hey Lav", Hermione added.

Lavender smiled, "Hey how's things?"

"Awful really", Hermione replied, "I've been dying for a good bitching session". This made the girls laugh.

"Well, lets order then", Ginny said as the waitress came to the table.

After ordering, Hermione launched into her issue with Ron. Parvati commented first saying, "He's got no money".

"He has money", Hermione replied aggressively.

"Not as much as you", Parvati said.

"So? That thing doesn't matter to me. I'm just annoyed that I'm in a depressing relationship. I think I'm going to end it".

"Aw no", Lavender said, "But you love him. You can't just throw that away because things aren't perfect". Her voice was low and fully of emotion.

"Perfect? It's barely a relationship. He treats me like his mother", Hermione's voice was disgusted.

Lavender frowned, "Well, I'm just glad Harry doesn't treat me like that. He never had a mother so he wouldn't know how to treat a mother". The girls did not say anything; they just sat in silence for a while before Ginny interrupted.

"Well, Draco's dad got out, as you know", she looked at Hermione.

"I was determined to win that appeal but McGonagall had to find his testimony. Signed and everything!"

"Yeah, he seemed quite calm about that. I think he was just glad to get out", Ginny said.

"Have you seen him yet?" Parvati asked.

Ginny nodded, and suddenly she felt a sting in the back of her throat as if she were about to cry. But she swallowed it and went on, "He asked us to dinner and completely humiliated me. He was so cruel, even Draco told him to stop and left with me".

"But you knew that would happen", Hermione said, "His son dating a dirty 'blood-traitor', of course he was an ass".

"It didn't change how it made me feel. I felt like a child in his presence", She whispered, and Hermione patted her on the back.

"What happened when you got home", Parvati asked.

"I went off at Draco of course but then he told me how much he loved me and I crumbled again", she said, fighting the tears, "We had great sex afterwards though", she laughed.

"I'll bet", Parvati smiled broadly.

"But guys, I don't want me to be the reason he falls out with his family, I couldn't take that".

"But his family is evil and he'd be better off without them", Parvati said.

"But it's his family. That's just too much. And then, if he doesn't disown his family, I will constantly have to be involved, it's the way the family is. I can't take seeing them", Ginny said seriously.

"What are you saying?" Hermione said concern in her voice. She knew how Draco made her feel. She lit up around him. He made her feel much more special than Harry ever did. The love she had for him was intense but beautiful at the same time.

"I don't know if being with him is worth it", she said slowly.

"What?! Ginny, no, it's worth it", Hermione assured her.

The girl's food came and they discussed Ginny's problem, finally coming to the solution that Ginny should listen to her heart.

"Man, today is all bad news, two of my friends wanting to dump their men. Makes me feel bad about my new". Parvati said, once they had finished eating.

"What news?" Lavender asked.

Parvati broke into a giant smile and held her left hand out for the girls to see. There on her wedding finger was a large stone on top a gold ring.

"OH MY GOD", Ginny screamed, grabbing her friend's hand.

"Wow, that thing is huge. Did he sell his house?" Hermione was looking at it wide-eyed.

"No", Parvati said defensively, "Seamus makes a lot of money. He could easily afford this".

"I didn't know you guys were that serious" Ginny said, "You were with Dean like a few months ago".

"So?" Parvati pulled her hand out of Ginny's grasp, "Dean wasn't going to work out".

"You guys were together for a year, it took you that long to work that out", Ginny gaped at her.

"No, it was fine until I realised I wanted a family, preferably daughters, and he wasn't going to be able to provide for them".

"And Seamus will?" Hermione frowned.

"Yes", Parvati grinned, "But that's not it all, I want you guys to come to our engagement party this weekend".

"Well assuming me and Ron are still together, yes we will come. But then again he may be too busy playing Quidditch with Harry so maybe I shouldn't speak for him".

"Aw please tell him Seamus really wants him to come. He's so excited to celebrate with his old school friends".

"Fine, but yes on my behalf anyway", Hermione said.

Ginny racked her brain to see if there was anything they had to do, "Um, I don't think we have any plans. So at this point, as long as Draco doesn't have plans we will come".

"Great!" Parvati smiled, "Lav?"

Lavender swallowed, "I'll ask Harry".

"But will you come if he doesn't?"

"Um.... I might. I'll have to see what happens".

"I can come tell him he has to come", Ginny offered, but rather than helping she started Lavender off.

"Ginny!" Lavender hissed, "I don't need you to tell MY boyfriend what to do".

Ginny rolled her eyes and kept quiet.

"If he doesn't want to come, I will respect that and stay with him. He's stressed as it is. He doesn't need me or ANYONE putting pressure on him. Especially when he doesn't respect them".

"What?" Ginny raised her voice and stood up, "You didn't just say that?"

"Gin, it doesn't matter. If Harry and Lav can't make it, it doesn't matter. Right Parvati?"

"No, I guess not", Parvati said with confused frown on her face.

"Ok, well Ginny look at the time, we better get back to work aye?"

"Yeah", Ginny said, scowling at Lavender, "better not impose my company on someone who has a problem with me all of a sudden". Lavender stared back at her blankly.

Hermione began to steer Ginny away when Lavender yelled out, "Hermione. I just remembered that I need your help with something".

Hermione stopped and looked at her best friend, pleadingly.

"You're kidding me? She's become even more of a psycho", Ginny looked disgusted.

"But she's still our friend".

"Aw what ever, just don't let her make you mental", Ginny waved her friend away and marched off to apparate to work.

Hermione watched her go, feeling guilty but she knew Lavender was at a point in her life where she really needed friends. The last time they didn't watch her she nearly died. Hermione waited for Parvati to say good bye to them both before she approached Lavender.

"What is it, Lav?"

Lavender looked down for a moment as if she were crying, instinctive Hermione moved forward to hug her but Lavender looked up with the same blank look she sported so often, "Harry's birthdays coming up".

Hermione looked at her, confused, "That's right, I had forgotten". Admittedly, in the last year, Hermione had not spend much time with her friend.

Lavender stared at her in silence again.

"So what is it you need my help with?"

"I want to through him a party. I was thinking at the pub in Hogsmeade", Lavenders voice was that of a bored person.

"Ok...." Hermione was frowning but it didn't seem to faze Lavender.

"I need your help to plan it".

Hermione nodded, "Yeah ok, that's fine. But-", she held one finger in the air in front of Lavender, "under one condition. You come to Parvati's party even if Harry decides not to, ok?"

Lavender looked at Hermione for a moment before nodding.

"Good, aw and you have to talk to me more ok, I need to know your ok", she put a friendly hand on Lavenders shoulder.

Lavender moved her head in a nodding fashion, "I'm good".

Hermione bowed her head in acceptance of this comment, "See you this weekend then".

"Ok, thank you Hermione", and without a good bye she walked away.

Hermione's heart broke as she walked away. She pitied her for what Harry had done to her. He had turned a lively, sweet, hyper girl into a drab, alone, walking corpse. Something had to be done.

* * *

When Lavender got home, she found Harry was home, sitting on the couch, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Harry? Why are you home?" she asked.

"Got fired", he replied without looking up. Lavender did not ask anymore questions. She walked straight into the kitchen, where she spent most of her life.

Harry flicked through a few pages of the prophet but stopped sharply, recognising two people moving in a picture a few pages in. Cho and Bevan. It was evident by this photo that they were still together, and happy. Harry looked at the title and ground his teeth, "_Ministry gains young, talented wizard as 2IC". _Harry glared at the picture of Byron. He was wearing dress robes with a bowtie and had his arm around Cho who was looked voluptuous compared to how he remembered her at school. She was glowing; he could see that even though it was a black and white picture. She looked great, he thought, and happy.

Harry tormented himself more by reading the article.

'_New comer to the Ministry, Byron Doewell, made a stir at the Ministry of Magic within the first weeks of his appointment to Head of the Department of Mysteries a month ago. Doewell, pictured here with his Fiancé Cho Chang at a benefit for orphaned children, made radical changes to the processes in the department that got him noticed by Minister for Magic Gerald Hordsby for his talent and initiative. His appointment to this role was heavily scrutinised due to his young age, but Minister for Magic Hordsby has confirmed that he supported Doewell in this position today when he announced his decision to place Doewell in the 2IC position at the Ministry. This makes Doewell the Chief Executive Officer of the Ministry, in charge of running the business side of the Ministry while the Minister is in charge of the political side.'_

Harry through the paper on the ground and scowled. Bevan had made his way to the top the Ministry in three years and Harry was now unemployed, his last job being a clerk at a potion ingredients shop. Then thought infuriated him. He stood and walked into the kitchen where Lavender was washing dishes. He clenched his fists and walked up right behind her.

"This is all your fault", He seethed.

Lavender was startled and jumped at his voice. Turning around she asked, "What's my fault?" When she saw his face she screwed up her eyes and cowered below him as he threw his fists at her. Punching her for everything that ever went wrong in his life, for everything he wasn't doing, for being all he got for his suffering and efforts for this world.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter related

**Chapter 3 - The Party**

"Lavender! You made it", Parvati through her arms around her friend.

"Yes, well, Harry couldn't make it. He's job hunting", Lavender lied, "He very determined to find a better job than the one he has".

Parvati nodded, "Sales assistant isn't exactly Harry's calling, is it?"

Lavender smiled pitifully, "No, its not".

"Oh, well, come on in, most people are here", Parvati grasped Lavenders hand and pulled her inside the front door of her home. Lavender had never been to Seamus home before. There was a large staircase that lead to the second level directly in the centre of the entrance hall. All the walls were white and tidy with elegant pictures. Vases with flowers were all over the place.

"This place is beautiful", Lavender said in a small voice, her eyes scanning the room.

"Thank you. Seamus let me decorate the house when he bought it a month ago", Parvati said, followed by a small excited squeal, "I love this place. I can't believe I live here now!"

"Me neither".

They both stared around the hall before Parvati said, "Anyway, come on, every ones here". She led her friend through a door to a hallway, and then the hallway led to a large living area that opened up with large screen doors. Outside there was a large courtyard with a number of people mulling around with glasses of wine. Between 20 and 30 she would have guessed.

She wondered out the sliding doors, away from Parvati and towards another familiar face, Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione", Lavender said quietly, but Hermione turned around.

"You did make it", she smiled, "Parvati was sure you weren't coming".

"Well, Harry didn't want to come. I told Parvati that he was job hunting".

"But I guess has not".

"No", Lavender sighed, "He should be though".

"Why? Is he sick of Harold's?"

"Harold fired him", Lavender went a little red, "and it's my entire fault".

What? Why is it your fault?" Hermione's voice was saturated in concern.

Lavender shock her head, "It doesn't matter".

"Lavender, we all worry about you, Harry doesn't d-".

"Hermione!" a loud voice called. Lavender recognised it as Ginny's before she saw her waving her arm, indicating for her friend to join her. Not doubt wanting her away from Lavender.

"You go", Lavender said, "I'm going to look at the rest of the house". She floated away before Hermione had a chance to say good bye.

"I'm surprised she came", Ginny said as soon as Hermione was in earshot. She was standing with Malfoy, but he was talking to other guys beside them.

Hermione nodded, "I'm glad she did though. She had to get away from him".

"Yeah, well she never learns", Ginny sighed, "Anyway, I saw Cho and Bevan around here before."

"Really?" Hermione raised her eyebrows, "I didn't know they were friends with Parvati".

"Neither but apparently they are".

"Did you talk to them?"

Ginny shook her head, "They were quite busy in conversation, besides I've never really had much time for her", and she took a sip of her wine.

Hermione laughed, "Or him".

Malfoy turned around, "Did you see them in the paper the other day?" His voice assured Hermione that like her, Malfoy was not glad to see a young person in charge of the Ministry.

"Yes, very shocking news", Hermione looked grim, "It made me very uncomfortable to think that such a young person is in charge of the ministry. I for one am not a fan of my new boss".

"You never liked him", Ginny smirked, "What was it? He was a little bit smarter than you?"

Hermione fumed, "I'm not that shallow, Ginny, you know that".

Ginny nodded but was smiling, knowingly.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it. I've got to make plans with Lavender, she's organising a party for Harry's 21st".

"He's having a party?"

Hermione shrugged, "I don't think he knows about it but I told her I'd help her out".

"Your good", Ginny smirked.

"Yes, I know", Hermione turned away.

Ginny waited until she could not see Hermione anymore before saying, "I don't know why she's still trying to help that idiot".

Draco put his arms around her waist and leaned his chin on her shoulder, gently placing a kiss on her neck, "You're so beautiful when you're being mean to your friends".

Ginny, not insulted, pushed her elbow back into his guts, "Watch what you say, huh?" she joked, "I'm only mean because she really is pathetic". Draco had released her and had a hand on his stomach.

"Remind me not to tell you you're pretty again aye?"

Ginny poked her tongue out, just as Cho walked up behind her, "Ginny?"

Pulling a face briefly for Draco's benefit, Ginny turned to face the now very womanly Cho, "Cho, I saw you earlier".

"Why didn't you come say hello", she said happily, pulling Ginny into a forced hug, "You look amazing", she released her and looked over at Draco, "Hello, Draco. You're looking well. Good to see you're still together".

"Yes, well, we're happy together", Ginny smiled with blank eyes, "But how about you, Mrs. Queen of the World now huh?" Draco heard the sarcasm in his girlfriend's voice but evidently Cho missed it.

Cho laughed, "Not quite yet, but engaged to be", she held up her hand where a large stone sat in a ring on her wedding finger.

"That's right, your engaged now", Ginny said.

"Have been for three months now", Cho chirped excitedly, "But we want a long engagement. We want to enjoy our youth".

"That will be a bit hard with Bevan's job", Draco interjected with a frown.

Cho's smile slipped but was quickly returned, "Your right, he is very busy but we spend a lot of time together still".

"Congratulations", Ginny said curtly.

"Thank you", Cho looked confused but continued, "Bevan's job is so amazing. He had no idea that it was going to happen. One day the Minister just sent him an owl asking him if he was interested in climbing the ladder at the ministry, or so to speak and the next he was home telling me he was now second in Charge at the Ministry! It's it amazing?"

"Incredible", Draco said with no enthusiasm.

Cho's smile completely vanished, "Yes, well I'm so proud of him".

Ginny gave Draco a warning look, and then turned back to Cho, "That's what counts the most aye?" she said trying hard to be cheery.

"Well, that and the respect he and I are getting. Every where we go people are saying hello and congratulations. There are some that aren't happy about his age but that doesn't matter because he's so good that it won't matter in the long run".

"That's true", Ginny nodded, looking around for an escape.

"I bet you were pleased that it was a friend of yours that got the top job, right Draco. Not that there were many other options out there", Cho continued, staring at Draco.

"I'm ecstatic, especially since he's such a close friend, I mean I see him almost, once every three years", sarcasm was thick with Draco's comment.

Cho stepped back, "Draco, what are you trying to say".

"He's trying to tell you he's not interested in my success", Bevan had appeared from no where, "Hello, Draco".

"Bevan", Draco said in a small voice, he reached out and pulled Ginny to his side, as Bevan moved in front if his fiancé.

"I see your doing well in your highly important job, especially for such a young person. I guess your similar to me in that respect", Bevan smirked but Draco didn't take the bait.

"I guess so", Draco gave him a smile, "Well, we'll leave you to it. Good to see that walking over your friends still gets you somewhere these days". He quickly pulled Ginny away from the successful couple.

Cho was left gaping, "What does he mean by that, Bev?" Bevan didn't reply.

Once out of hearing range of Cho and Bevan, Ginny pulled herself away from Draco, "Woo, what was that? What were you talking about?"

Draco sighed and looked at his feet, "When I applied for the Councillor's job he was the one who voted against me because he felt that I had nothing to offer the job".

"What? Why did he have the right to vote?"

"He was working for the Department of Mysteries but the Head of the department was ill and of course he was 2IC of the department so he took the Head's vote and made it against me. His boldness got him recognised and that's why when the last Head of department retired, he was offered the job instantly".

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

Didn't want to make you angry. I know you go off on a rampage when you feel that someone is being stepped on."

Ginny looked at her man, it was hard to believe that so many years ago he was the one she was angry towards for what he did to her and her friends. He was a changed man.

"Look, it doesn't matter anyway, I got the job eventually so lets not stress", Draco rubbed both her shoulders gently.

"OK" she let her anger go. "I never liked him, it didn't make sense to me that he was unaware that Voldemort was his dad and that his sister was on a vicious crusade to kill Harry. He hated Harry, he hated the way he treated Cho when they were together. I remember he beat Harry up one time".

"Harry's a tosser, he deserves a beating ever now and then", Draco replied, not paying much attention as he had noticed the snacks table.

"But he still seems off, I don't trust him".

"Neither do me, neither does Hermione but there's nothing we can do, Gin", Draco returned to her side, looking at the power couple.

"Yeah", Ginny said, watching, "Cho's gotten a bit bigger huh?"

Draco considered her properly for the first time, "Yeah, she used to be a stick, but look at her. She's all curvy now".

"Well don't let your eyes pop out of their sockets", Ginny faked jealously.

Draco smiled, "I don't know, they are itching to get out of there", he grinned and leaned threw his arms around her.

"Shut up", Ginny laughed.

"Ohh, don't you two look sweet?"

Ginny and Draco both looked to their right, a shorter, darker skinned version of Parvati stood beside them, cooing.

"Aw, thank you", Ginny replied to Parvati's twin sister, Padma

"It's the atmosphere. It makes you feel so romantic", Padma said, she was beaming.

"Yes, it's a very romantic environment", Ginny agreed.

"Reminds me of my engagement party", she said, "When Terry proposed to me, I knew that was my calling".

"You're engaged?" Ginny asked.

"I'm married", Padma exclaimed, "Two and a half months ago. That's when Parvati and got together with Seamus, properly".

"Oh my gosh, congratulations! No one told me", Ginny said with excitement.

"Oh thank you, it was a small ceremony only a few guest but it was lovely", Padma grinned.

"That's beautiful".

"Yes", Padma then looked at them warmly, "You two look perfect together. When are you going to tie the knot?"

Ginny was taken back; she did not want to look at Draco. Draco was similar, he did not want Ginny look at him expectantly. He wanted to marry her, but he did not want to be forced to propose.

"Uh..." Draco didn't know what to say, his chest was restricting his breathing.

Ginny quickly answered, "We aren't even thinking about that. We're happy as we are for now".

Draco breathed easy again and managed a reply, "Yeah, we need to sort more things out before we think about that".

"Aw that's a shame, you look like you really belong together", Padma sighed, "but everyone is ready in their own time, aren't they?"

"Yes", Ginny looked uneasily at Draco who returned the look.

---------------

"So I think it will be better as a surprise", Hermione said, "You know how he gets about parties these days".

Lavender nodded, "I agree, he likes solitude".

"Yes", Hermione made a note on a piece of paper she held; "Now I can take care of the invitations and decorations. You book the pub and organise getting him there. Aw and food", Hermione added.

Lavender continued to nod, accepting jobs as they were given to her, "I'm sure he will enjoy his 21st".

Hermione said, "Me too, with all this effort your putting in".

"He will".

Hermione made another note on her paper, "What about the cost? I and Ron can put a bit of money towards it".

"No", Lavender said firmly, "This is my present for him. I just want him to cheer up and not hate the world so much".

Hermione looked worried, "Lavender, are you sure this is right? I mean the you and Harry thing".

"Hermione, I love him, he needs me, this is where I belong", Lavender replied aggressively, "I'd appreciate it if you keep those comments to yourself".

"I know you think-" Hermione was suddenly interrupted but the loud drunken voice of Ron.

"Herm... one, we need to go and get Harry" Ron stumbled forward, falling on Hermione, only just managed to hold herself and her boyfriend up.

"Ron!" she exclaimed angrily, "Why are you so drunk?"

"Hermy.. I think... we need Harry. Aye Lavender?" he now through his right onto her, leaning on her shoulder.

"Ron!" again anger in Hermione's voice.

"What? Can you eeeever stop bitch... ing at me?" He retorted, with a hiccup. He was looking at her but his eyes were wonky and it looked as if he could have been looking at anyone.

"Ron, we're going home now", her voice was low but there was heat in it.

"Don't you think she should just leave me alone?" He looked at Lavender whose shoulder he still had his arm around.

Lavender gave him a disgusted look, "No, I think you should respect you girlfriend".

Ron stood by his own accord, "Fuck, no wonder Harry hates you. You're fucking pathetic", he gave her a hate filled look, "You ruined his life and now you want to ruin mine?"

Lavender looked at him in shock, not moving. Hermione found herself acting before she even realised how angry she was. She pulled her open hand back and thrust it at her boyfriends face, slapping him hard, "You bastard! It's all your fault your life is going to be ruined, we are over. I do not want to see you ever again". Grabbing Lavenders hand, Hermione stalked away, quickly apologising to Parvati as she walked inside, Lavender following silently. Ron was left standing there, barely having felt the hit but feeling the pain in his heart. Everyone starred at him.

-------------

"Can you believe it?" Draco took off his Jacket and placed it on the coat rack just inside the front door of their home, "She must have had enough. Did you know that they were that close to breaking up?" Draco was smiling out of shock and disbelief that the couple had managed to survive four years together.

"Who?" Ginny had walked straight inside. She had not said a word to him since they left the party.

"Ron and Hermione", Draco said loudly and slowly so she would hear him.

"No.... yes.... I don't know", she said agitated, "Draco, we will never be able to get married will we?"

Draco suddenly understood why she was silent prior to this, she had been brooding.

Draco sighed, "Ginny, have you been worrying about this all night?"

"Since Padma told us we should get married".

"Why? You said yourself that we weren't at that stage".

"Not now, but in the future I will be and I don't want to be working at this relationship for it never to happen. Your parents will never let us get married", she sounded hysterical so Draco moved close to her and put his arms around her.

"We talked about this the other day. I'm going to sort it out, ok?"

Ginny pulled away, "But is that what you want? I know I want to get married to you, one day, but do you want to? And I don't want to be the reason that you and your family don't speak if we were to get married".

Draco stared at her, unsure of what to say.

"See you can't even tell me you want to be with me", she wailed.

"Ginny, stop being silly".

"Silly?" she raged, "Silly? You know what, fuck you", and she stormed out of the room.

"Fuck", Draco said in frustration. Irritated by the woman he loved he grabbed his coat and walked back out the front door.

------------------

There was a knock on the door that was followed by Lavender saying, "Harry can you get it?" She was in the kitchen. Cooking again he assumed. Harry grunted a reply before standing, putting his drink down and going to the door. To his surprise it was Ron standing in front of him red-eyed and untidy. It looked as if he hadn't slept.

"She dumped me", was all he said. Harry stood aside and allowed his friend to enter his home. They sat together on the couch awkwardly.

"What did you do?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't remember".

Harry sighed and picked up his drink, "She hasn't told you?"

Ron shook his head, "I don't know what happened. I ended up staying on Seamus's couch last night and I assumed I had told Hermione to go home and I'd find my own way home, but apparently not" he put his head in his hands, "She dumped me, and I went home this morning not remembering and she told me to leave because she wasn't taking me back".

"Who was it Harry?" Lavender called.

Harry ignored her the first time but when she asked repeatedly he yelled, "Ron", adding a "bitch", quietly.

The two men heard a pot hit the ground and heavy footsteps come to the doorway, "What is he doing here?"

"It doesn't matter", Harry replied aggressively, "He's my mate; I'd rather have him here then you".

Lavender choose to ignore this comment, "What makes you think you can come into my house?"

"What?" Ron gave her a confused look.

"Shut your mouth", Harry stood up and clenched his fists.

Lavender stood there silently for a moment then, realising it was no time for an argument, she nodded and disappeared back to the kitchen.

"Nosey bitch", Harry said aggressively, sitting back down.

Ron swallowed; he hated being there when Harry was angry with her, "What was her problem?"

Harry shrugged, "Doesn't matter, it's probably her just getting jealous", he said darkly.

Ron nodded, "So, can I stay? I don't want to back to my parents; I don't want to tell them what happened until I'm sure that it's over".

"Yeah, you can stay", said Harry.

"What about her?" Ron indicted to the kitchen with his head.

"Fuck her, she's not important", Harry said in a dark tone.

-----------------

"She just won't get over it", Draco sighed, "I want her to understand that my family doesn't matter but she wont accept it if I do tell her and if I don't tell her she thinks I don't care".

Blaise smiled knowingly, "You know mate, I can understand why she would be freaked out. You remember what it was like in the old days, there was no one more important to you than your father".

"Hes a disgrace-" he scowled.

"Bro, you have changed but the worry will always be there. Explain to her that shes the one that means the most to you", Blaise took a sip of his beer.

Draco felt frustrated, "I have but its not working, man".

Blaise sighed, "She loves you".

"I know that", he said, "But-"

"But nothing, relationships are hard work", Blaise smiled and patted his friends shoulder.

Draco smirked, "So that's why you give up on your relationships so quickly?"

Blaise raised and eyebrow, "You know I'm not the one who gives up".

"It's a joke", Draco said, the smile disappeared.

"Yeah", Blaise took another sip, "How was the party anyway. I was speaking to Parvati the other day, she seemed happy with it".

"Yeah it wasn't too bad. We weren't there that long because Ron and Hermione had a massive fight and Ginny was too embarrassed".

"Fuck, I heard about that bro, she told him to fuck off aye?"

Draco nodded and took a gulp of beer, "I didn't mind leaving though. Bevan showed up and was going on about himself doing great at the ministry. I wanted him to choke on his fucking tongue. And that slut Mrs. of his", Draco resumed scowling.

Blaise snorted into his beer with fits of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

Blaise wiped his mouth and a large smile spread across his face. Shaking his head he said, "I wouldn't be worrying about how great they are doing".

"Why not?"

Blaise smirked and continued, "Cho's always alone and I been visiting her a lot".

"What are you saying", a knowing grin had crept up onto Draco's face.

"Mr. next Minister of Magic is not satisfying his woman", Blaise took a sip of his drink with a broad smile.

"You legend!", Draco slapped him heartily on the back, "How long have you been rooting her?"

Blaise laughed again, "Three months now. I go over there nearly every day".

Draco shook his head in surprise but also admiration, "I can't believe that miss goody goody from school has become a cheating government slut".

"Yeah, I know, she's a mess. I'm not that into her but the fun of rooting that dick head's Mrs. is too much to pass up".

Draco smirked, "Good job".

The two friends sat silently for a moment, considering the predicaments that they were in. After a while a thought came to Blaise, "Crabbe and Goyle mentioned they hadn't seen you in a long time".

"Yeah, I'm not really into hanging with them. I'm sure my level of intelligence slowly decreases anytime I listen to them talk".

Blaise smiled kindly, understanding and agreeing with what Draco said, but still they were his friends, "Well, you obviously won't be keen but I suggested we get together for a real Boys night out".

"Boys night out?" Draco laughed.

"Yeah, you know, get smashed and cause havoc!"

Draco considered the offer for a moment, he hated the idea of time with the moron twins but he knew that he needed to be spending more time with his mates or else he would end up with none. And the idea of acting immature and stupid was appealing.

"Yeah ok, we should do something".

"This weekend ok for you?"

"This weekend?"

"Yeah, that when the boys said they were free. Friday night would be the best Id say".

"Ok, I'll just make sure I got nothing on when I get home and I'll send you an owl".


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter Four - New and Rekindled Love **

For days now, Ron had been sitting around at Harry's place. He did nothing all day and followed that up with nothing all night except sleep. The break up was taking its toll on him and Harry was not blind to the effect that it was having on the already negative aura of the small cottage. Lavender was refusing to speak to him, and Ron would only stare blankly at the wall if you sat beside him and opened your mouth. Though Harry was a cynical man, this was too much for even him, at least when he never spoke to Lavender he could visit Ron, now he had him sitting, depressed on his couch. He never changed his clothes and he had the beginnings of what could become a full length beard. Between the depressed friend and the angry wife, Harry was feeling like the normal one in the home for once, but he knew that it couldn't go on. The first person that came to mind was Hermione. She could fix any problems and would be able to talk Ron into getting off the couch and getting back into life, but then he remembered that she was the reason they broke up. He doubted she cared whether he was depressed or not. Then he thought of telling the family, but he knew Ron didn't want them to know that the best thing that had ever happened to him had realised she could do so much better and had thrown him away like he deserved. Then his thoughts flashed to Ginny. Her beautiful face and joyful smile floated through his mind and he was momentarily lost in his thoughts of her and her perfection.

"Harry?" Ron squeaked from the couch, "Harry?"

"What?" Harry snapped out of his thoughts.

"Drink?" Anyone may have thought he was offering to make a drink but Harry knew he was expecting Harry to go to the kitchen and get one for him. He avoided the kitchen because Lavender was always in there. Harry avoided it too, he only saw his girlfriend before she went to bed most nights.

"Get it yourself", Harry said aggressively, "I'm going to see someone". He left quickly to avoid any other questions.

He apparated straight to Ginny and Draco's home. He hadn't been here in at least 2 years. He had a grudge against Draco still and he preferred not to see the perfect life he had that should have been Harry's. Instinctively he knocked on the door, feeling that she would be home while Draco was at work. He was correct.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Ginny's look was that of utter surprise, but she quickly smiled and hugged him, "It's been forever!"

Harry smiled properly for the first time in months, "I know, I'm terrible". Ginny moved aside and allowed Harry to enter the house.

"Draco's at work, if that's who you were here to see", he added, closing the door behind him and following him to the kitchen.

"No , I'm not here to see him, I'm here to see you", Harry sat down at their kitchen table, "So he does work late. I assumed he would with that big fancy job of his".

Ginny went slightly red, "He's home surprisingly a lot. I'm beginning to think he really isn't doing his job", she giggled.

Harry smiled widely when she smiled, it was a moment before she interrupted asking why he was there again, "Oh, well, your brother is not in a good place right now".

Ginny sighed, "Yeah, I spoke to Hermione and she said she hasn't heard from him, nor does she care. But she said that Lavender was complaining that he was staying with you. I haven't been over because, to be honest, I hate her".

"That makes two of us". Ginny did not respond to his comment. She knew he hated her but she didn't want to get into that now, after a moment Harry knew she would not answer, he continued, "Anyway, Ron's really depressed. I can't get him off the couch, he's fucken expecting me to run around after him".

Ginny smirked, "Sounds like someone else I know".

Harry took the comment in stride, "The point is, I worried he's not going to do anything about it and waste away his life on my couch".

Ginny considered what Harry said, "So you want me to come talk sense into him? Well Harry I'd try come talk to him but your crazy ass girlfriend wont let me near the place so I cant".

"Don't worry about her", Harry said. He was now aware that they were sitting very close. He could reach out and stroke her face , but he wouldn't, "I miss you coming over".

Ginny smiled graciously, "I know. Me too, but when you left the course, Lavender spzzed out and blamed me for you getting...." Ginny didn't want to finish that sentence.

"I don't hate the world because of you", Harry looked down, "I hate the world for what it did to me".

Ginny felt his pain, she knew he needed help as well but she could give it to him. She put a comforting arm around him and smiled, "You remember when you and I were on a team and Ron and Fred were on a team playing Quidditch and Ron feel of him broom right in mid air?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, he made so many excuses but we all knew it was because he was watching that girl and he lost his balance".

Ginny laughed, "He can be such a moron sometimes".

Harry nodded, "Yeah", then there was a silence, finally ended by Harry, "How's work, anyway?"

"Ok I guess, there's not much going since you put the biggest guy out of business".

"I should have needed training to get that job", Harry scowled.

"Harry they knew how good you were, they just knew you needed to learn procedure. That never really was your strong point, and they knew that", Ginny explained, "Was that why you left after the first year?"

Harry frowned, that wasn't why he left, but she wasn't going to know otherwise, "Yeah, I guess".

Ginny rubbed his back, "You should have carried on, and we could have worked together at the ministry. Instead I'm partnered with Luna, the moron wonder".

Harry actually laughed, "Luna passed the training?"

"Of course she did, you Meany", she wacked him roughly, "But its frustrating working with her. We've had a number of poisonings at the ministry and of course Luna thinks it Voldemort, coming back from the grave. I don't even think it's intentional but they've got us searching for the culprit".

Harry nodded, "What sort of poisonings?"

"It's weird but it seems like its getting worse. It started with some mild cases but now there are some seriously sick people. No one has died or anything, it's just weird as the doctors don't know what it's doing to them. A couple of the earlier ones recovered but the last few are in pretty bad shape".

"And you don't think it's intentional?" Harry said cynically.

Ginny frowned, "No, I'm looking into the possibility that there may be some water of food contamination that is accidental".

"I doubt they would have given an Auror this job unless they strongly believed a dark wizard was behind it".

"Harry, who's the qualified Auror?"

Harry sighed, "You".

"Thank you". It was just the pair heard the front door open and close again, Draco was home, "Drake, we're in here".

"I'm going to go", Harry stood up quickly as Draco came into the room.

"Harry?" He hadn't seen his friend/foe in a long time.

"Hi Draco, I was just about to leave".

"Ok", he gave him a funny look but then turned to his girlfriend, "Hey babe", he kissed he passionately.

Seeing this, Harry rushed from the room to the front door. As he got to it he heard Ginny call his name but he exited without a goodbye and apparated on the spot.

---------------

"Is she going to come?" Ginny was holding her jacket tightly around herself to keep out the cold. She was with Parvati and Hermione outside a small pub in Godric's hollow waiting for the fourth member of their party to arrive. It was not snowing or raining but the wind was blowing hard and the air was very chilled.

"She told me she would", Hermione answered, also dressed wisely for the cold night air.

"I may as well have gone with Malfoy and the boys into London", Ginny complained, "Rather than waiting for the psycho".

"Ginny stop calling her that", Hermione replied.

"I don't care", came a quiet and eerie voice behind them.

"Holy shit!", Ginny yelled hearing the voice. She turned on the spot and came face to face with Lavender who had just appeared behind them.

"She didn't mean it Lavender", Parvati said quickly, pulling her friend out of the reach of Ginny.

"Of course not", Ginny said with fake politeness.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I had to clean up the mess that our house guest made of the kitchen", she glared at Ginny momentarily before Hermione added, "Well, I'm getting really thirsty", leading the other three girls inside.

During the first drink the topic of conversation was on Ron, how his life was going and how Hermione didn't care. She really did care but it was easier to forget and move on if she said she didn't. Lavender had nothing nice to say for Ron. A few times Hermione had to pinch Ginny to stop her from lashing out at the girl insulting her brother. It wasn't long however before Ginny finally had her say, pointing out that Harry had visited her to see if she would help get Ron back on his feet. After that Lavender kept her mouth shut about Ron.

Hermione told the girls about her life as a single woman again (she hadn't been one in four years nearly) and laughed at them for all being cooped up with partners. Parvati pointed out that she was happy as a near married woman.

As the night grew on Lavender began having less and less drinks than the rest of the girls until she finally decided to head home. Ginny had calculated that she had had less than 4 drinks over 3 hours while the rest were really getting into it. Ginny herself was on 8. Though Parvati was enjoying herself she decided she better leave as well otherwise Seamus would worry about her.

It had been barely two minute after Parvati and Lavender left when Draco, Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle entered the pub. It was nearing midnight but the two remaining girls were prepared to party all night.

Draco had to laugh as soon as he walked in. He had expected them all to be sitting quietly, giggling and gossiping but what he found was nothing like he expected. Hermione was wearing a very tight black singlet with tight jeans and Ginny was wearing a short dress that was blue and a black belt. Both girls were standing together, dancing arm in arm in the centre of the dance floor. The muggle males who were also in there were watching them greedily. Seeing this, Draco marched up to his girlfriend, watching the men and gently rubbed his girlfriends back to get her attention.

"Baby!" she cried drunkenly, hugging him tightly, "Why are you here?"

"London got boring", he said quickly pulling her back to the table that held their bags. Hermione followed, not wanting to be left alone.

"Hey", Blaise said as Hermione came towards the table, "Haven't seen you in a long time", he held his arms out for a hug which Hermione happily gave with a slight blush.

"Yes, I've been rather busy", she said, attempting to maintain her cool exterior to some success.  
"Yeah? What are you doing these days. Last I heard you were in Magical Law enforcement", Blaise asked.

Hermione nodded, "Still am", she took a huge gulp of her drink.

Crabbe and Goyle sat quietly in the corner, they had not forgotten the hatred they once had for these goody goodies. The viewed Malfoy as a traitor to the cause, though there was no longer a cause to be traitorous to.

"Looks like you guys were having fun", Draco said with a serious face but he was laughing inside.

Ginny spluttered into her drink, "Hey, we are allowed to have fun...", she poked her finger roughly into his chest, "Mr. Malfoy".

A huge grin cracked on Draco's face due to the fierce but adorable nature of his drunken girlfriend, "I didn't say you couldn't".

"Yes, you told me I have to be good.... I'm not good", Ginny said with a slur in her words, the point of the sentence lost in the laughter emitting from Draco and Blaise.

"Aw, Gin you are so adorable when your drunk", he patted her head gently and then kissed her forehead.

"I love you", she said seriously, "We can't be Hermione and Ron", tears welling up in her eyes as she hung onto Draco for support in sitting on her chair.

"We aren't going to be like Hermione and Ron, but babe, I don't think that Hermione likes you talking about her relationship with Ron like that", Draco turned to Hermione expecting her agreement on the subject but noticed she was in conversation with Blaise. Her body language said it all. She was leaning on the table, one hand playing with her hair. She was facing him and giggling at things that a normal person would have merely smiled at. Even with her intoxication she maintained her composure.

The night dragged on for Crabbe and Goyle who were not impressed with their companions, but after an hour they bade the others goodbye and left swiftly.

"They didn't look impressed", Blaise laughed once they were gone.

"Probabably... I mean pro-bab-ly because they hate us", Hermione struggled to say.

"Yeah", Malfoy agreed. Hermione turned her head towards him and Ginny but found them embracing one another.

"Great", she said sarcastically.

"Hey they're just having fun", Blaise leaned in closer to Hermione, "God your beautiful", he had a serious look of his face, "I never really noticed that before".

Hermione blushed, "Thank.... thank you".

Blaise raised his hand and brushed a lock of hair from her face, "You were too good for him".

Hermione felt her stomach drop, she didn't want to think about Ron. Without warning, she threw her arms around Blaise and kissed him passionately. He willingly returned the kiss. When they broke apart, he smiled widely, "And you're a good kisser". Again Hermione blushed.

"Hey guys, I better take Ginny home", Draco was standing, arms around his girlfriend to hold her up, "Are you guys going to stay".

Hermione looked at Blaise and returned the hopeful, questioning look. Finally Hermione answered, "Yeah, we'll stay for a little while longer". Though they didn't. Once they had watched Ginny and Draco disappear Hermione turned to Blaise, "Want to come back to my place?"

"Now?"

"Yeah".

With a big grin on his face, Blaise nodded eagerly and grasped her hand, leading her outside to apparate.

---------------

BANG BANG BANG. "Hermione open up! It's my house as well!" Blaise woke to the sound of a male voice yelling. He didn't quite register what they were saying or who they were but he was determined to make them turn the volume down. His head was throbbing and his mouth was dry. He looked to his left and saw the outline of a slender woman next to him, gentle breathing coming from under the sheet that covered her head. For a moment he was confused but then flashes of the night before came back to him. The kiss in the bar. Hermione dropping her keys at the door because she was so drunk. Himself kissing her passionately on the bed. There was nothing after that.

As he was wearing no pants he assumed he had slept with Hermione, but he couldn't remember. He searched for them for a moment and found them on the floor at the foot of the bed. Once he had managed to put his pants on and his head was less fuzzy, he was able to direct himself to the banging and yelling. The front door was in the downstairs section of the rather small two storey cottage but it was easy enough to find. However he was not expecting what he found on the other side of the door.

"Thank you, I-", Ron stopped mid sentence.

"Ron", Blaise said cheerful that he recognised the face outside the house, "Um, do you want to come in?"

Ron did not reply. He stared at the man in front of him. He was shirtless with loose jeans. His hair was going in every direction and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked terrible despite his cheerfulness.

"Ron?"

Again Ron did not reply, he just looked at Blaise. Anger rising inside him.

"Are you after Hermione?" Blaise waited for a reply but he didn't get one, "Ok.... um, I think I'll just go get her, she's still sleeping. We had a bit of a crazy night, last night", he turned to walk back upstairs leaving the door open for Ron to come in.

Upstairs, Blaise gently nudged Hermione to wake her up, "Hermione? Wake up". He was sitting on the edge of her bed.

After a moment of groaning and trying to remain covered, Hermione finally opened her eyes as a huge bang and the sound of shuttering glass emitted from the lower level. Something large had been smashed.

"What the fuck was that?" she sat up quickly.

"Ron", Blaise said.

Hermione looked at Blaise, her eyes widened and then a look of shock crossed her face, "Blaise? What happened last night? Why are you here?" Hermione suddenly became aware she was naked and pulled the sheet up to her chin.

"You invited me. But if I were you I'd me more concerned with the angry ex-boyfriend downstairs", another smashing sound.

"He saw you?" Hermione's eyes widened again.

"I went down and opened the door because I could hear some one yelling and banging. I didn't really know what I was doing", Blaise explained. He stood up from the bed, "I'll let you get changed and try calm him down".

"No!" Hermione said loudly, "Um, you just wait in the hallway. Don't go downstairs".

Blaise nodded and did as he was told. Hermione quickly put some rough clothes on and raced out of the room, leaving Blaise leaning against a wall in the hallway.

"Ron! What are you doing?!" she screeched as she ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where he had a large dinner plate in his hand, ready to throw at the wall.

"What are _you_ doing?!" he yelled back angrily, releasing the plate, allowing it to smash loudly on the lino floor.

"Why did you do that?!" Hermione scanned the room. It appeared he had thrown close to six plates. There was now a large dent in the wall, "Where's your respect?"

"Where's_ your_ respect?!!" He yelled, "One week! One week and you're fucking that tosser!"

"Ron, it's not what it looks like! I don't even know what happened last night!"

"Aw that's so much better!"

"Ron, we broke up. It doesn't matter what I do", she said quietly. She then bent down and began to pick up the large pieces of the plates.

"It doesn't matter?" anger was plastered across his face. He was beetroot red.

"No, it doesn't!" she said strongly, "We are going our own separate ways".

"Separate ways? Hermione I don't even remember us breaking up!"

"That's because you were drunk you fucking asshole!" she yelled, standing and throwing the pieces she had just picked up back on the floor, "You didn't even notice how miserable I was being with you and then at Parvati's you made a fool of yourself, but not only that, you abused me and Lavender!"

Ron opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say, eventually he said, "I still deserved an explanation!"

"No you didn't! Now what the fuck do you want?" she stood strongly with her hands on her hips, her face slightly red and her hair a mess.

Ron looked at the ground, his anger subsiding, "I left some stuff here. I wanted it", he said now timid, "And I wanted to know what we were going to do with the house".

"I'll sell it and we can split the money", Hermione said quickly.

"OK".

"Go find your stuff and leave", said Hermione.

Ron passed by her quickly, he had nothing more he could say. He then began to climb the stairs. Once he was out of the room, Hermione waved her wand and the broken plates began to fly backwards for the direction they had smashed and rejoin as if they had never been broken.

Hermione sighed loudly and put her head in her hands. She hating being so cruel to him but she had to be otherwise he'd try and weasel his way back into the relationship.

After a few minutes he came down the stairs. He paused as if he wanted to say something but Hermione quickly said, "I'll send you an owl when I know what's happening with the house".

"Ok, thanks", Ron then walk straight out the front door that he had left open, closing it gently once outside.

Tears began to well up in Hermione's eyes, she leaning against the wall because she couldn't hold herself up. Then the sobbing came as she slid down the wall, quietly first then loud and painfully. Blaise had crept down the stair with the intentions of leaving Hermione in peace but his heart wouldn't allow him to leave the girl alone in such pain. We walked to the kitchen and sat besides her, leaning against the wall as well. He expected she'd tell him to leave or refuse the offer of a hug, but instead she buried her tear streaked face into his chest, allowing him to put his arms around her. She sobbed loudly into his hug.

After 10 minutes of sitting together on the cold ground, Hermione finally lifted her head from Blaise's chest, "I'm so sorry you had to be here for that. And I'm sorry I don't remember inviting you home. I must have been really drunk". She sighed.

Blaise smiled kindly. With a look of understanding he wiped away the tears that still remained on her cheeks, "That's ok. I'm used to being the rebound guy".

"Your not the rebound guy", Hermione said quickly.

"Yes, I am. Or I was last night, but that's fine", he was still smiling.

Hermione shook her head, "What a mess. I don't know why I cried".

"Because you love him".

"No I-".

"Yes you do. But I can see that you seriously don't want to be with him anymore. He was holding you back", Blaise still had one arm around Hermione. She noticed this and was comforted by it.

"I know", tears welled up again but she wiped the away. The sat silently for a moment then Hermione said, "So, um, I have never really done this".

"Broken up with anyone?" Blaise looked confused.

"No", Hermione didn't really know how to say it so she just pointed to herself then to Blaise, "This".

"Aw, one night stand", Blaise laughed, "That's cool. If your done with me, you just send me home", he joked.

Hermione giggled, "You don't have to go".

"Ok, I wont then", he lost the smile and Hermione knew he was serious.

They looked at each other for a long time before Blaise said, "I meant it last night when I said you were beautiful".

"You said I was beautiful?" she asked gently.

"Yeah, it's why you kissed me and invited me home", he smiled.

"I kissed you?" Hermione was shocked at herself.

"Yeah, so I guess it's my turn", he bend his head down to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Hermione felt her body tingle as she returned the kiss fiercely.

The pair quickly began to rip each others clothes off. Hermione pulled away in order to take off her bra, "I'll be honest with you", she let her bra drop. Blaise could barely contain himself. He had never realised how large her breasts had become.

"Yeah?" He said breathlessly. She was straddling him, her eyes still red but a naughty grin was on her face.

"I've only ever been with Ron", she said.

Blasie grinned, "That's cool". He still had boxers on, but even through them he could feel her getting wet sitting on top of hard cock.

She smiled and pulled his face to hers, kissing him gently on the lips then parting her lips and french kissed him passionately.

Blaise couldnt help it anymore, he picked her up and gently pushed her down onto the floor, pulling down his boxers as he did it.

"Blaise", she moaned as he continued to kiss her.

"Are you ready?" he asked, pulling away to look at her.

She nodded shyly before pulling him back to her, his dick plunging deep into her.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter related

**Chapter 5 - The Mistake **

Ron had never regretted anything more in his life. He had assumed he and Hermione would be together forever. It never occurred to him that he could mess it up, or that he'd have to try to have a happy relationship, but that's what Hermione wanted and he hadn't seen that. Now she was sleeping with Malfoy's slime ball mate and he couldn't talk to her because she wouldn't let him near her. He regretted showing up there that day. He regretted getting drunk at Parvati and Seamus's engagement party. He regretted ignoring and using Hermione.

"Cheer up, your fucking making me depressed and it's my birthday", Harry had just sat beside Ron in his lounge.

"Aw, sorry", was all he said.

Harry had a sandwich, he was about to bite it when Lavender came into the room, "Harry?"

"What, woman?!" he growled.

"I just want you to know that I'm going out".

"I don't care where you go, just fuck off", he replied, taking a huge bite of the lettuce and ham sandwich.

"OK", she stood in the doorway for a moment then added, "Happy birthday", before disappearing again.

"She didn't care. She just told me to get my stuff and get out", Ron began to cry. Harry looked at him. He was pathetic. For the last two days it had been doing the exact same thing over and over. He no longer went to work and sat at home bothering Harry, who also had no job. He had told the same the same story over and over since it had happened. Harry couldn't get away from it. He had told Ron he'd be better off and that he could go out and root who ever but none of that had cheered him up. He just became more and more depressed.

"She doesn't even want to talk about it. It's just 'Good Bye Ron, I don't care if you live or die'. I can't stand this", Ron blubbered.

"Ron, fuck up", Harry said, throwing the rest of his sandwich at his friend, "Anyone would think she'd cut your dick off or something", he got up and left the room to make another sandwich.

On the table in the kitchen was a card, it said "Happy Birthday Baby". Harry knew it was from Lavender. He decided he may as well open it. Inside was a card with moving Quidditch players, he wasn't amused. He opened the card and it said the usual, 'Happy Birthday' and 'hope you have a great day' but there was a hand written note from Lavender, 'Harry, please join me and all your friends at Hogsmeade tonight at the Three Broomsticks to celebrate your 21st year on this earth. I love you so much, Lavender xo'. There was a small p.s at the bottom 'I haven't invited him, but bring Ron as he is your best friend'. Harry laughed, she had to be kidding to think he would go to a birthday celebration that he had told her he didn't care about. And as for all his friends, he didn't want to see any of them. He didn't give it another thought all day, nor did he mention it to Ron, until there was a knock at the door and Harry found Ginny standing there smiling.

"Hermione said she was having lunch with Lavender so I assumed it would be safe to come over", she laughed, "Shockingly I got invited, so I thought I'd come by to see if your going to go to your own party. Otherwise there is no point in me going", Ginny smiled.

"Um", Harry wasn't sure what to say. Of course he had planned to stay home, but if Ginny was asking him to go, he couldn't say no, "Well, it is my party", he said with a smile.

"Good", Ginny beamed, "But make sure you bring bone bags there. I bet he hasn't left the house in days!"

"Nah, not since he found Blaise giving it to Hermione at their house on Saturday", Harry laughed but Ginny's jaw dropped.

"What?!" she gapped at him.

"Isn't she your best mate? Didn't she tell you she's banging Blaise?"

Ginny shook her head slowly, "They must have gone home together on Friday night", more to herself than anyone.

"Yeah, well anyway, he's being a fucking sook".

"Wow, ok, cool. Um I just came to see if you were going to go. So I'll see you tonight, I've got to go see Hermione", Ginny said quickly, standing up.

"Ok, I'll see you later", Harry said eagerly.

* * *

"Blaise?" Lavender gave Hermione a weird look, "Are you dating?"

"Um, no not really, I just would like to bring him as a friend", Hermione said nervously.

"Well, I told Harry to bring Ron, otherwise I thought he might not come", Lavender said.

"That's ok, Ron wont mind", Hermione wasn't exactly telling the truth, but it would be the best way to help him move on. If he didn't attack Blaise.

"Ok well, whatever", Lavender looked down at her paper that had all the party plans on it, "So on to the decorations then?"

"Yeah, yeah", Hermione said absent mindedly, "So Ron hasn't said anything about Saturday morning?"

"I have no idea, I say as far away from him as possible and Harry tells me nothing so, sorry but no idea", Lavender replied still looking down at her paper.

"Right", Hermione said, "I just want to make sure he's not to upset about what happened".

Lavender ignored her.

* * *

By the time that Hermione and Lavender had finished the decorations at the pub it looked amazing. They had both bought their clothes to change into and they wouldn't be rushed. Guests began to arrive from 8pm onwards Lavender wasn't surprised that Harry was among the first ones. First Ginny and Draco turned up earlier with the intention of helping set up, but they were far too late for that and began drinking. Soon after that Molly and Arthur came in with Bill and Fleur who were dressed very nicely. Fred and his date came in not long after his parents and were followed by Parvati and Seamus who awkwardly said hello to Dean who came in five minutes after them. Everyone cheered when Hagrid made his way in. No one had really seen him in the passed three years. Luna and Neville made a quiet entrance, and were overshadowed even more when Blaise entered and he walked up to Hermione, kissing her full on the lips. Ginny scowled when she saw this as she had asked Hermione about Blaise when she had first turned up. Hermione told her she had no idea what Ginny was talking about and that Ron must have been making up lies for attention.

"You lied to me", Ginny grasped Hermione's arm and pulled her to the side.

Hermione looked solemn, "Look, I don't know what this is ok. He's just a great guy and I like being with him, we're just having fun".

"That kiss did not look like it was just for fun", Ginny said strongly, a little angrier than she intended.

"Ginny, why does it matter?"

Ginny released Hermione's arm, "Look, he's a great guy but he's not exactly a one woman man. And what about Ron? You guys just broke up".

"Exactly! We just broke up; I'm not looking for a relationship so why does it matter?" Hermione patted her friends shoulder, "Don't worry about me".

Ginny nodded but it didn't change how she felt, she knew what Blaise was doing and she was going to make sure Draco didn't let it happen.

* * *

"Hermione is a grown woman, Gin", Draco said when Ginny asked him to talk to Blaise.

"I know that but Hermione is such a sweet person, he's going to hurt her. You know what he's like!"

"I know what he's like when he has a girlfriend. He managed to be totally faithful to all the chicks he's been with. I can't say that", Draco said honestly.

"Yes but when he's not in a relationship?"

"Alright, he is a bit of a man whore, but Hermione doesn't want a relationship. She said that".

"Draco, just talk to him!" Ginny said with force.

"Fine, but I'm going to look like a dick", Draco said with a sigh and a shake of the head.

It was at this moment that Harry walked in with Ron. Harry had dressed up but Ron looked as if he had just rolled out of bed, put on old jeans and a ripped sweater.

"Harry! You did come", Lavender ran up to him and threw her arms around him. He quickly shook her off and scanned the room. His eyes settled on a pretty red haired girl who was talking to Parvati, a large smile on her face. Lavender continued to paw at his arm but he barely noticed. He had a beeline for someone else.

With Lavender standing behind he approached Ginny, and greeted her.

"Harry, glad you made it!" Seeing Lavender behind him, she stood up and gave him a large hug, glaring at Lavender the whole time.

"Yeah, well I had to bring him out", he pointed his thumb over his shoulder at her brother when she let him go.

"O god, he looks terrible", Ginny put her hand over her mouth in disgust.

"Yeah, that's living on my couch", Harry joked.

"Harry, didn't you tell him to wash first?" Parvati asked horror in her voice.

Harry laughed, "He can do what he likes. I'm not his mum".

"Well, his mum's going to tell him what to do now", Parvati said, making everyone turn to watch Molly marching toward her son.

"WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME ABOUT HERMIONE! AND HOW DARE YOU COME TO A FRIENDS BIRTHDAY LOOKING AND SMELLING LIKE THAT!" she was so loud everyone else was silent, watching the humiliation.

Ron refused to answer her and merely accepted her bellowing, "-SHE WAS AMAZING AND YOU BLEW IT WITH YOUR STUPIDITY!"

"Mrs. Weasley, please", Hermione had come into the conversation now.

"No dear, he needs to hear this!" Molly said out of breath. Hermione backed away.

"She was the best girl you could ever have gotten and you-".

"Molly!" Arthur had followed her and was now attempting to pull her away from her son, "Your making a scene. It's Harry's birthday".

Draco cringed as he watched his girlfriends family behave like monkeys. He sidled around the room to where Blaise was standing far back, laughter in his eyes.

"Hey bro", Draco said.

"Hey, man Ginny's family are extreme", Blaise said, his eyes still on the argument.

"Yeah, um, there's something I want to talk to you about", he felt so awkward asking a mate something like this.

"What is it, Drake?" he took his eyes from Molly and looked at Draco.

"We'll When you told me about Cho, I told Ginny so she wouldn't be so angry at Bevan", Draco began putting his fingers through his hair.

"And?" Blaise looked confused. Draco had expected him to get angry.

"Well, now she thinks that you and Hermione are going to get all serious. Or more that Hermione is anyway and your still going to be sleeping around", Draco went red, "So she asked me to tell you to break it off with her if your not going to be with Cho and other girls so that Hermione doesn't get hurt".

Blaise chuckled, "Don't worry bro, I haven't seen Cho this last week and I wont if I'm seeing Hermione. But she doesn't want anything serious so Ginny doesn't need to worry".

Draco sighed, "I know, I hate that she gets me to do these things".

Blaise nodded knowingly, "When you've got the one, they can make you do anything".

------------------

As the night wore on people began leave, particularly the older ones until there were a few people most of which were heavily drunk. Of these was Harry and Ginny. Lavender was sitting on Harry's right, pawing needlessly at his arm as all his attention was to the girl on his left who was in fits of giggles at Harry's jokes about his partner.

"Lavender get off my arm", Harry finally said, shaking her away.

"Harry, maybe we should go home", Lavender said, a whine in her voice.

"Why? I'm having an awesome time. You're the one that told me I had to come", he retorted turning back to Ginny.

"I wish she wouldn't act like this, it's pathetic", Harry said as if she had not been there.

"I can't believe you ended up with her", Ginny said with a huge grin at the girl who she disliked so deeply.

"Trust me, I wish I didn't", Harry said.

"Here you go dear", said the new bar keep that had recently replaced Rosemerta handing Ginny another drink, one she hadn't asked for. She wasn't like Rosemerta at all, she had long dark hair and her face was hidden in shadows unlike Rosemerta who was bright eyed and friendly.

"Hey, what about me", Harry complained. The girl gave him a sharp look but nodded curtly and poured him a drink.

"Anyway, you could do so much better", Ginny said, flirting with Harry.

"Well at least I was there to support him when you abandoned him", Lavender spat back.

"What did you say to me?" Ginny stood up from her stool and looked over Harry at the desperate girl.

"You abandoned him, you can't have him back".

"I did not abandon him, and if I wanted him back, I could have him back", Ginny said loudly, violently grasping at Lavenders shirt, missing.

"Your just a trashy ginger slut", Lavender screamed back.

Harry had allowed Ginny to abuse Lavender, but Lavender had taken it too far for Harry.

"Don't talk about my friend like that", he yelled raising his hand, but before he could strike her, Draco had grabbed his arm and pushed him to the ground.

"Fuck!" Harry yelled.

"Your pathetic, Potter", Draco said, standing over him.

"Fuck you Malfoy, you're a fucking asshole. You don't deserve her", Harry retorted aggressively.

"Me? You're the one who treat women like shit", Draco replied.

Harry was still on the ground, trying in vain to get up, "You don't even love her", finally he managed to gain balance and pull himself up.

"I do love her", said Draco, pulling back his fist. Hermione jumped in quickly and put up a shield charm that threw them both back.

"Ginny, I love you!" Harry screamed, "He doesn't love you".

Draco stood quickly, and after glaring at Hermione briefly, he grasped Ginny's arm and led her out the door of the pub.

"Harry, why are you so angry at him, he hasn't done anything", Hermione held his arm so he couldn't run back towards the door Draco had exited to continue the fight.

The tension in Harry's arm relaxed and he felt sadness take him again, "When she moved in with him, he destroyed any chance I had of making it up to her and having her back. When she moved in with him I couldn't bare to be around, that's why I left the course".

"You left your course because of him? That's why you hate him so much? He moved in with_ his_ girlfriend", Hermione had to restrain herself from slapping him right there.

"She isn't his!" Harry yelled

"Yes she is!" Hermione retorted, "You gave her up a long time ago for greener pastures and some other man came along and treated her how she should be treated. Instead of holding on to the woman you love, you decided to fuck around on her behind her back!"

"Fuck you, I don't need to hear your shit", he roughly pushed passed her, grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey from the bar and headed for a booth.

"Harry!" Hermione called after him but he merely gave her the fingers and ignored her.

After that, everyone, with the exception of the passed out Ron, left Harry alone in the bar.

* * *

When Harry woke the next morning he lay there for a moment before opening his eyes. He registered that he was cold; he assumed he had not got under the blanket. But then again Lavender would usually put a blanket on him when he did that. Perhaps he wasn't at home. He felt the mattress with his hand, but that wasn't a mattress, it was cold, hard. It was concrete. That concerned him so he opened his eyes and sat up. He regretted it instantly, he felt as if some had dropped a giant hammer on his head.

"Fuck", he said loudly, but that too caused pain.

It was a while before his eyes became used to the light and the fuzziness decreased enough to see. When he was able to look at his surroundings he was amazed, he hadn't even left the pub. He was lying outside the three broomsticks on the road. Ron was beside him, still fast asleep. No one had made sure they got home alright.

With a lot of effort Harry pulled himself into a standing position, which again caused him to loose his sight momentarily and have another surge of pain through his skull. Ron moved on the ground making a groaning sound. He had just woken up as well.

"Hermione?" He said, but then he must have remember and said, "Fuck, Harry, why am I outside?"

"We must have fallen asleep at the bar and everyone left us h- OH FUCK", his memory kicked him and his actions from the night before came back to him, "No wonder everyone left us. I was a fucking asshole last night".

"What did you do?"

"I told Ginny I loved her and I tried to fight Malfoy", Harry put his head in his hands, "FUCK".

"I don't remember that", Ron said, still lying on the ground. Harry ignored him.

"I think I better go apologize", Harry said.

"Fuck, well I'm going home", Ron said, finally sitting up, "You do what you like".

Harry, annoyed with his friend's voice, kicked his leg out and booted Ron in the side.

"Fuck! Harry you fucking ass!"

"Get, move out of my house and get a job", he said before apparating.

When he reappeared, he found he was not the only person outside. It seemed as if the whole Weasley family (with the exception of Ron) was gathered outside waiting for someone to open the door.

"Mrs. Weasley? What's happening", Harry said with concern.

"Harry?!" the mother turned with a small jump, no one had seen him yet.

"There's something wrong with Ginny", Mr. Weasley said. His voice was higher that usual and he had strained his voice just to say it. At this moment there was movement on the other side of the door and Draco appeared, holding the door open for his guest.

"What's wrong with Ginny?" Harry called angrily, following the line of Weasley's entering the building.

"That is none of your business, get out of here", Draco replied angrily.

"Draco, let him in", Mr. Weasley put his hand on Draco shoulder, and "He's her friend".

"He's a fool", Draco spat.

"He's family".

Harry looked at Draco expectantly. Finally with a curt nod, Draco allowed him access.

"Ten minutes, then you're leaving", Draco added as Harry sped up to catch up with the rest of the Weasley's. Harry ignored him, "What's happened?" he said with intense concern, but no one answered him, "What is wrong with Ginny?!" He then screamed.

Mr. Weasley grabbed him roughly and pulled him to the side, "We don't know. Draco doesn't know. We are going to take her to the healers. That's all you need to know". He let Harry go and followed the rest into Draco and Ginny's bedroom. It was darker in here with all the curtains pulled shut. As Harry looked over to his friend, his heart sank. She was lying with her eyes open, barely. At first glance they appeared bloodshot, but Harry looked closer and saw they were a deep purple that consumed the entire white of her eye. He stepped back a little aw he saw this. Her hair, normally sleek and shiny was matted and frizzy as if it were slowly dying. Her skin, which was already pale, was white. Her lips were chapped and pealing and her expression showed immense pain.

"Gin?" He whispered. She did not reply, she stared blankly at the wall directly ahead of her.

"She hasn't responded all morning. At first I thought she may have had too much to drink last night, but this is no hang over. Look at her eyes", Draco said softly, "And then out of the blue she will-".

On cue there was a loud, raspy scream escaping from Ginny's lips as if she were burning from the inside out, then within seconds she was silent again.

"Oh", Fleur had fallen to the floor is shock.

"We need to move her now", Mr. Weasley did not give it a second thought before he scooped his daughter up in his arms and began down the hallway to the front door.

"Arthur?! You don't know that this is a good idea", Mrs. Weasley cried after him.

"I don't know what else to do. St Mungo's is the best place for her", he replied.

"I agree, but we should get them to come get her!" Molly pleaded but Arthur yelled to Percy to open the front door and he quickly did.

Harry, not wanting to leave Ginny's side, was remaining close to the family, waiting to apparate as soon as they did.

Once out the door Arthur twisted on the spot and disappeared. Molly, Bill, Fleur, Fred and Percy did the same as it was their turn to exit the house. Harry did not notice that Draco had not gone outside until he was on the threshold of the house and an arm grabbed him from behind and pulled him back.

"You should not have come here", Draco was seething, his eyes were red (he may even have been crying), he was breathing heavy through clenched, snarling teeth. A vein was popping out of his forehead and his pale complexion was now a light pink.

"I came to apologize!" Harry replied, still eager to leave the house, but anxious that he might not get to as Draco was so angry.

"I don't care, Potter! You are disgusting and I am already stressed out enough without having you around", Draco looked as if he himself were the one in pain.

Harry shook his head, "Your anger and dislike of me will not stop me from being by my friend's side when she's sick like this".

Draco stared at him, Harry waiting patiently. Draco looked as if he were about to punch Harry but instead he let go of his shirt and looked at the ground, "Fine".

Harry could feel his pain, he felt it also. Ginny meant everything to both of them. With a lot of effort, Harry put his hand on Draco's shoulder and said, "Come on, let's not waste time".

Draco nodded and followed the golden boy out of the house that shut and locked the front door without being told to.

------------------

Ron was at the hospital when Harry and Draco arrived. Apparently he had gone back to Harry's to sleep and that's where Fleur had gone to look for him. Hermione was there as well. The Healers had placed Ginny in a ward of her own. Their initial reaction was that she may be contagious due to the physical manifestation of the sickness. It was a long time before anyone came to tell them what was happening. The healer that approached the family was quite young but came across as confident. Harry recognised him from school, though he had been a few years older than them.

"There is not much I can tell you, but she is not contagious so we do not have to worry yourself about you being infected", the healer said in a rather deep voice, "Unfortunately we can not conclude what she has, it-".

All at once everyone began to yell and question the healer, who took a step back and raised his hands to regain silence, "One at a time".

Arthur stood and 'shushed' the rest, "What do you mean? How can you not know what's wrong with her?"

The healer nodded, knowing his concern, "When I say we don't know what's wrong with her, we literally mean that we do not understand what is causing her this pain and the visual discrepancies, nor how it is doing it".

No one made a sound this time. Everyone stared blankly, hoping he would say more.

"On a positive note, we have many people who have been working on this case for weeks so it is not new to us." This confused everyone even more.

"I'm afraid we don't understand what you mean", Arthur spoke up.

The Healer cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, the hospitals has been buzzing with what ever this is. Mr. Weasley, your daughter is the 9th victim of what the hospital and the Auror department believe is an intention poisoning".

Mrs. Weasley gasped, "Is it fatal?!" her voice broke and tears began to form.

"Unfortunately we do not have that kind of information because the poison, or virus or whatever it is, is undetectable. We are unable to find any foreign bacteria, viruses or substances".

"Then what is it doing to her?!" Mrs. Weasley was becoming hysterical.

"Unfortunately Mrs. Weasley, we don't know that either. He body appears fine there is no inflammation anywhere. Her organs are functioning perfectly and she is now speaking a little but she cannot give us anything. We were alarmed when you brought her in due to the visual manifestation of the problem, we considered that it was something else as we have not yet seen that level of effect on the other victims, however it is clear she has the same thing", the Healer was speaking very fast.

"How are the other victims?" Hermione asked. She had discussed this with Ginny, but not for weeks.

"The original two that were poisoned came in a little over a month ago have recently been discharged. They came in with complaints of headaches that usual pain-reduction spells were unable to subside. Then vomiting and paleness of the skin. When we clarified they did not have a virus or bacterial sickness we assessed them more but nothing was found. They became delirious, unable to speak or understand us but that wore away but they maintained the sickness. We eventually sent them home because we cannot do anything else. They have improved; we are hoping that what ever it is will pass through them your daughter however is the worst case we are yet to see".

Everyone was silent. Harry was deep in thought. A plan was already beginning to formulate.

"Excuse me", he said loudly, "I know I'm just a lowly unemployed bum, but I was hoping I could get these fact from you. In fact can I have any information you have on this".

"Sir, I'm afraid we cannot just hand you other patient's infor-".

"I'm not interested in who they are, I just want as much information as I can get so I can help my friend!" he said loudly.

I understand that, Sir, but hospital information is classified unless patients give their permission, now I'm sorry but most of them are unable to speak, and if they do they make very little sense. Even Ginerva, while able to answer our questions, is unable to tell us anything".

Harry suddenly lunged forward and grabbed the Healer by the front of his coat, "I need that information".

"And what will you do with it", the healer spluttered, his airways slowly being blocked, "Do you think you could do better than a whole team of healers?" At this point, Draco, Fred and Arthur had rushed forward to pull Harry off the Healer.

"Let me go!" Harry struggled against the three men but they managed to get him off. Once free, the Healer put his wand to his throat and called, "SECURITY".

"Harry, come on", Hermione had grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the exit.

"I need that information", he cried, fighting her but still losing.

"WE will get it, but now is not the time", they rushed through the white hallways, passed the administration desk and out through the sliding doors. The minute they were on the street they apparated. Security never caught sight of them.

* * *

"I need that information", Harry was sitting in Hermione's lounge, he appeared to be shaking but it was in anger. Blaise was there. He had been waiting at the door for a while when they showed up. Prior to Ginny's sickness they had made a date, only in the worry for Ginny, Hermione had forgotten to send him an owl. He hadn't minded.

"Well, the Healer's right, what are you going to do with it?" Blaise said calmly, he did not want Harry to rage at him.

"There has got to be something that would give me a lead. Unlike those egg heads I have experience in the real world", Harry said angrily.

"Harry", Hermione had just brought in two cups of coffee for them. Then there was a knock at the door. While Hermione went to get it, Blaise asked, "Well lets say there is something, how do we get the information? I believe you have ruined any chance of getting anything out of them, let alone get in the building".

Harry considered this, "We sneak in and take it". It was not a very detailed plan.

"Ok, well, while that appears to be a great plan, I think that your best bet is-".

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE", the door into the lounge burst open. Draco stood by it, again looking as if she could happily rip Harry's throat out.

"Look I needed that research", Harry stood defensively, "I know she is going to die if we don't do anything about it".

"WE ARE DOING SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" Draco screamed at him. Ron had walked in behind him as well, and was nodding.

"The healers will handle it Harry", he said in support of Draco.

"They are doing shit!"

"They are doing what they can, which is more than you could do", Draco had lower his voice but his glaze still was shooting hatred at Harry.

Harry didn't want to argue, he wanted action, "Look think what you will about me but I know I can find a way to help her", though his voice was strong, the end showed the cracks of hoe this was affecting him, he was pleading them to let him help.

"This isn't 'Chosen One' shit Harry, this is my girlfriends life, I don't need you running around, fucking up everything these people have done in the hopes of helping her", Draco's voice was very commanding.

"And she's the woman I love and I'm not going to let you make me sit around and watch her die", Harry yelled back. Then both parties were yelling, arguing over who was most likely to help. In the end it was Blaise whose voice won out.

"QUIET!" He yelled. No one there had heard him yell before. They all stared, "We are wasting time. Though Harry has no plan-".

"I have a plan, it's called, 'Steal the research and go from there'", he growled.

"Your plan is shit Harry", Blaise replied, holding his hand for silence when both Draco and Harry were going to add their own comments, "Draco, they said they don't know what to do. They are just fucking around themselves, or so I gathered from Hermione's account of what happened".

"They aren't, they researching but unless you really know what your up against your hitting a brick wall", Hermione said.

"Yes", Blaise agreed, "Now, Harry, you said to me that the Auror department is also investigating it?"

"Yeah, it was Ginny's case", Harry replied.

"Yes, but she believed that it wasn't worth pursuing, she believed it was unintentional", Draco said, hoping to push this idea from their minds. But instead they all looked at him seriously.

"Well, when there are only 9 people affected and one of them is the person leading the investigation, its hard to think this isn't intentional", Blaise replied.

"But she could have caught it during her investigation. She would have had to go near the dead bodies", Draco said.

Blaise shook his head, "Hermione said it wasn't contagious. And if it is poisoning, she would not have picked that up from dead bodies".

Harry did not care for the details, "This is just delay tactics, and he doesn't want to be involved, send him out".

"If anything regarding my girlfriend is going to happen, I will be part of it", He retorted.

Harry went to answer his smartly when Blaise interrupted again, "My point is that the Auror department will have the information, they'd have to".

Harry's face broke into a smile, "They will".

"So there is no need to return to the hospital", Blaise said, "But there is another problem. Breaking into the Ministry".

They all looked at each other. "We've done it before. With far less people", Ron stated, obviously in on the plan.

Hermione cleared her throat, "Just because we did it once, actually twice, doesn't mean we can do it again", she looked at Harry, "Do you still keep in contact with Luna?"

"No."

"Well, we better".


End file.
